


沉溺（9~10）

by grdyd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grdyd/pseuds/grdyd





	沉溺（9~10）

09.  
　　  
　　罗渽民的掌心隔着衣服抵在李帝努胸口，感受到温热皮肤下心脏的跳动。他试探着再度靠近，李帝努的身体抖了抖，终于没躲开他。  
　　接下来发生的一切都可以说是顺理成章。  
　　不顾嘴角的伤口，罗渽民将李帝努按倒在沙发上亲了个七荤八素。  
　　“万一妈回来了……”  
　　尽管被人吻得晕晕乎乎，李帝努仍然抽出一丝理智来担心母亲会突然开门撞见她的两个儿子纠缠在一起的画面。他推推罗渽民的肩膀低声说，我们到房间里去吧。  
　　“……虽然我不想这么说，但事情变成如今这样，她也有错。这件事早晚要让她知道。”罗渽民亲吻他高挺的鼻梁，握着他的手安抚他的颤栗。“当然，我会等你做好准备。”  
　　罗渽民遵从李帝努的意愿，将他领进自己的房间，仔细地锁上了门，拉紧了窗帘。李帝努坐在他的床上，目光随着他转动，表现得很是不安。罗渽民的拇指抚过李帝努的唇瓣，微笑着说，你的嘴唇天生就适合亲吻。语毕又俯下身吻住他，由试探的浅吻逐渐加深。  
　　李帝努被压倒在床上，紧紧扯着罗渽民的衣袖，仰着下巴努力迎合他。罗渽民柔软的舌头侵入他口中肆意掠夺，简直是要把他拆吃入腹。  
　　将碍事的衣服尽数褪去，罗渽民用手指帮他做了扩张，又戴上安全套，这才将性器抵在穴口缓缓推入。  
　　他在李帝努身上印下绵密的吻，安抚由于被进入的疼痛而流下眼泪的恋人。  
　　他尤其钟爱那颗泪痣，总是不会忘记亲吻它。  
　　哥哥，帝努哥。  
　　他故意朝李帝努敏感的耳朵吹气，用低哑的声音叫他“哥哥”。  
　　除了那次故意在他同学面前喊他哥，罗渽民对他从来都是直呼大名。而李帝努因为这个陌生的称呼浑身一抖，耳尖红得仿佛要滴出血来。  
　　别这样，渽民。他哀求道，细小的声音由于罗渽民的顶弄而变得支离破碎。  
　　与他有着相同血脉的弟弟此时正一下一下操弄着他，而他耽于这样的情事中，几乎昏了头脑，只知道一声声喊着弟弟的名字。渽民，渽民。李帝努紧紧搂着罗渽民宽阔的背，修剪整齐的指甲陷进他的皮肉。  
　　两人几乎是同时到达了顶点。李帝努的大腿不自觉地痉挛着，腹部沾满了他自己的精液。罗渽民缓缓从他体内退出来，将安全套打了个结扔掉。  
　　缓过劲儿来的李帝努简直想把自己埋进被子里藏起来。罗渽民没给他这个机会，一下把他打横抱起，亲亲他的长睫毛说，咱们去洗澡吧。  
　　两人再坐到餐桌上吃饭时气氛变得有些微妙，谁也不好意思看谁。母亲问李帝努，你们吵架了吗？李帝努连忙摇摇头说，没有没有，怎么会。他在心里悄悄叹道，是比吵架还让您头疼的状况。  
　　  
　　第二天早上两人一同去上学时，罗渽民把手伸进李帝努的外衣口袋，偷偷握住恋人的手。李帝努象征性地抗拒了一下，没挣脱开也就算了。他们在教学楼门口分别，罗渽民冲李帝努抛去个飞吻，挥挥手说，放学见哦！  
　　偏巧这天李帝努因为未整理完的班级资料，需要晚点离开学校。罗渽民一如既往放学来找他时，他双手合十对小恋人做出抱歉的模样：  
　　“对不起渽民，我今天不能和你一起回家了。”  
　　哦。罗渽民应着，余光扫到教室里还有另外一个人——他眼熟，知道那是李帝努班上的副班长。出于礼貌他向她打了招呼，接着附到李帝努耳边说：“我就在小花园的长椅那儿等你，工作结束马上来找我。”  
　　不给李帝努答应或是拒绝的时间，他转身就离开了。  
　　他等了足足一小时才看见李帝努向他跑来。  
　　两人并肩走着的时候没说一句话。快到家的时候李帝努终于按捺不住戳戳他：  
　　“渽民呐，你看上去很不高兴。”  
　　“我没有不高兴。”  
　　“是因为我吗？”  
　　罗渽民这才瞥了他一眼：“你说呢？”  
　　“我错了，别生气啦。”李帝努凑过来挽住罗渽民的胳膊胳膊讨好地说。  
　　——不过你吃醋的样子还挺可爱的。  
　　他乐呵呵地补充了一句。  
　　李帝努不笑的时候面部线条是冷硬的，笑起来时弯弯的眼睛使他整个人看上去柔和了不少。  
　　嗯，甚至还有点甜甜的。  
　　罗渽民忍不住嘴角上扬，抬手捏捏他的脸：  
　　“什么啊，你什么时候变得这么坏心眼？”  
　　  
　　晚上临睡前，罗渽民看见李帝努从屋里出来找水喝，便走过去从背后抱住他，黏糊糊地在他颈间磨蹭。  
　　“我能去你房间睡吗？”  
　　罗渽民问他。  
　　“嗯？可是我今天工作到好晚，好累了……”  
　　他说这话的时候仍旧是笑吟吟的。  
　　罗渽民知道他不会拒绝。  
　　  
　　  
10.  
　　  
　　两人虽然确认了恋爱关系，却无法宣之于众，只能进行着他们的“地下恋情”。罗渽民晚上偷偷钻进李帝努的被窝，从背后拥着他亲吻他裸露的脖颈时，有一瞬间真想在他洁白脆弱的皮肤上留下自己的印记。  
　　不行，渽民。朦胧间感受到身后的人在轻轻啃咬自己的脖子，李帝努拍拍罗渽民环在自己腰间的手，温柔而残忍地制止了他。罗渽民只得住了口，闭上眼将怀里的人搂得更紧了些。  
　　快点摆脱这样的日子，过上只有我们两人的生活吧。  
　　他在心中如此祈祷。  
　　  
　　高三学生毕业典礼当天，罗渽民得知李帝努要在典礼上致词，便翘了课混进高三学生中走进礼堂。不一会儿他就被人发现了。负责维持秩序的男学生问他：“同学，你是二年级的吧？在这儿干嘛？”  
　　他想了想，实话实说道：  
　　“我哥要上台讲话。我想来看看他。”  
　　“哦。你们感情真好啊。”男生感慨了一句，默许了他留在这里。  
　　自家哥哥兼恋人一出现，罗渽民便带头鼓起了掌。台上的人起初有些紧张，进入状态后便侃侃而谈，整个人散发出一种不同于罗渽民往日认知的气质。他微笑着，讲到兴奋之处眼神都发亮。从他身上迸发出的迷人的生动的色彩让罗渽民有些恍惚——在此之前他从没站在一个低位仰视过这个人。自两人开始交往后，李帝努比起以前改变了许多，面对他不再唯唯诺诺，有了自己的小脾气，还会撒娇耍赖，总之是活泼了不少。他也欣喜于这些变化——他终于进入李帝努的安全范围，得以见到恋人不会展现给他人的一面了。  
　　学生代表李帝努鞠躬退场后，学校领导上台来做总结，讲的无非是同学们要好好备考取得好成绩之类的话。见大会马上就要结束，罗渽民借到纸笔，写了个字条折叠起来，乖巧地笑着问身边的男学生：“学长，能不能请你帮个忙，把这个交给我哥？”  
　　李帝努拿到纸条，展开一看心中便有了数。即便在字体上做了伪装，敢这么对他做出邀请的人除了罗渽民不会有别人。  
　　——帝努学长，毕业典礼结束后请到体育仓库来吧。我有话想对你说。  
　　他赴了约，站在仓库门口朝里张望，试探地唤了一声：“渽民？”  
　　“什么啊，没意思。”罗渽民从藏身的阴暗角落走出来。“你明知道是我还来。”  
　　“正因为知道是你我才会来啊。”他微笑着回应。  
　　罗渽民一步步向李帝努走近，伸手握住他的领带轻轻摩挲。  
　　“哥哥，今天是我们最后一次穿着同样的制服上学了……该不该做点什么纪念一下？”  
　　他带着蛊惑人心的笑容站在明与暗的交界处，好似引诱人交付灵魂的梅菲斯特。  
　　而李帝努早就心甘情愿把自己的灵魂交给他了。  
　　  
　　李帝努的背部陷入垒了好几层的体操垫，任由罗渽民亲吻他的下巴弧线，解开他的领带啃咬他脆弱的脖颈。  
　　“我一直很想在学校里……看着你穿制服的模样做一次。”罗渽民吻过他的耳垂，引来身下人一阵酥酥麻麻的颤抖。眼镜在两人亲昵的时候有些碍事，李帝努想把它摘下来，却被罗渽民制止了：“别摘。”  
　　他眨巴着无辜的双眼茫然地问：“你不是说我戴眼镜不好看……”  
　　罗渽民哑然失笑。都多久以前的事了，这人竟然还记在心里。他连忙给恋人一个抱抱，安慰对方道：“那是骗你的。你戴不戴眼镜都很好看。”  
　　——只有我才能叫你“丑孩子”。而实际上我知道你漂亮着呢。  
　　他花了一些时间做前戏，确定对方的身体已被开拓得足以承受自己，他便将李帝努拉起来，叫他跨坐在自己身上。李帝努的裤子全都被褪掉，皮肤直接接触到冷空气还有些发颤。他握着罗渽民的性器，慢慢地、小心地坐下去。粗胀的柱体渐渐没入温暖的肠道，罗渽民轻哼一声，扶着恋人的腰让他更深地将自己整个儿吞下去。李帝努笨拙地扭动着腰去寻找那能让他感受到快乐的一点，罗渽民向上一顶，他顿时浑身酥麻失了力气，伏在恋人胸膛上哼哼着撒娇：“我没劲儿了，你来动，你来动。”罗渽民于是加快了顶弄的动作，每一下都蹭过他的敏感点，刺激得他连连求饶。而他的小恋人又让他躺在体操垫上，抬高他的腿换了个姿势进入他已经被打开的后穴，继续猛烈地抽插。他不再觉得冷了，两人体温交融的情事让他浑身都冒出薄薄的一层汗。  
　　罗渽民还故意用指甲轻轻刮蹭他大腿内侧的软肉，害他软了腰射了出来。快感和羞耻的双重夹击让他的眼角聚积起摇摇欲坠的泪水。这时门外突然传来一阵喧闹声，怕有人听见体育仓库的动静，李帝努咬着领带将呻吟全部吞回了喉咙里。  
　　快要到达顶点时，罗渽民从恋人紧致的甬道中抽出性器，将白浊尽数射在了他脸上。  
　　白色液体弄脏了他的镜片，顺着镜框滑落下来。  
　　李帝努此时看上去像是被欺负惨了，汗水、泪水和精液把他弄得乱糟糟一片。他大口喘息着，努力平复这场激烈的性事带来的余韵。  
　　罗渽民替李帝努把脏污的眼镜摘下来，吻去他眼角生理性的泪水，又握住他的手让两人十指紧扣。  
　　“哥。”他在李帝努耳边以温柔、磁性而又不容抵抗的嗓音低语：  
　　“你只能是我的。”  
　　李帝努闭着眼睛点点头，几乎是呜咽着承认了罗渽民对他的占有。  
　　  
　　——倘若与罗渽民的相恋真的是一杯剧毒的酒，他亦甘之如饴。  
　　  
　　

~番外~  
　　  
　　在李帝努备考期间罗渽民可以说是倍受冷落。他哥沉迷于学习无法自拔，多次拒绝他的亲近不说，甚至有一天上学还忘了叫醒他，把他给落在了家里。  
　　鉴于以上种种状况，罗渽民不得不想方设法在自家恋人面前刷一下存在感。  
　　这天他削了苹果，切成可爱的兔子形状，一看就让人很有食欲。他敲敲门进了他哥的房间，把果盘轻轻放在桌子一角，探过头去看奋笔疾书了一晚上的李帝努。  
　　“帝努呀～别看书了，休息一下吧。”  
　　罗渽民的手环上他的腰，恶作剧地搔弄着。李帝努登时软了身子，可怜巴巴地央求道：  
　　“快要高考了，这几周就别……”  
　　实在受不了他的狗狗眼攻击，罗渽民收回手放过了他。  
　　“好吧。等你考完，我要加倍补回来。”  
　　“呜哇，你是恶魔吗！”李帝努瘪瘪嘴扭头继续看试题，不再理会一旁站着的人。罗渽民见他撅着嘴故作赌气的模样，便用牙签叉起一块苹果喂到他嘴边哄他：“开玩笑啦～把这些苹果吃了，嗯？我特地为你削的。一般人都享受不到这种待遇。”  
　　李帝努不跟吃的过不去，扶住罗渽民的手啊呜一口把兔子形状的苹果吃进嘴里。他腮帮子鼓鼓咀嚼食物的模样甚是可爱，罗渽民看着看着不自觉露出笑容来。  
　　“笑什么？”李帝努被他盯得耳朵发热，放缓了吃东西的动作。  
　　“没什么，在想我真是好运啊～之类的。”罗渽民说着在他额头上亲了一下，笑眯眯地道了声“加油复习～”，这才退出了他的房间。  
　　“！！？！”  
　　毫无防备地被人撩了一下，李帝努伏在桌上好一会儿才平复了内心的小鹿乱撞。  
　　  
　　高考结束的当天李帝努彻底放松下来，回家先是蒙头大睡了一觉，醒来后在房间打游戏打到天亮又睡下了。  
　　第二天快到中午的时候罗渽民终于忍不住了。他推开李帝努房间虚掩的门，看着床上睡得昏天暗地的人气不打一处来。  
　　你也放松过头了吧——！  
　　他一把掀开被子钻进去，冰凉的手毫不留情地伸进李帝努的衣服里。  
　　李帝努一个激灵醒过来，睁眼就看见罗渽民近在咫尺的脸。  
　　“呀！”他一把推开撅着嘴作势要亲上来的人。“别再喜欢我啦——”他带着没睡醒的鼻音黏黏糊糊地抱怨。  
　　“明明是你先喜欢我的。”罗渽民重新抱过来，在他脸上使劲儿亲了一口。“我来陪你睡好不好。”  
　　“你别动手动脚就行，我真的很困。等你高考的时候就知道了。”李帝努说着，沉重的眼皮又要合上了。  
　　“什么啊，你根本就是熬夜打游戏打的。”罗渽民把他哥紧紧圈在怀里，操心地唠叨，再睡一会儿就起来吃饭啊，不吃饭可不行。  
　　而他哥带着他的关心又沉入了梦境。  
　　  
　　经过漫长的等待，李帝努收到了心仪的大学的录取通知书。他逐字确认了通知书上的内容和自己的名字，激动得手直发抖，一把搂住身边的罗渽民，埋在他肩头发出嘿嘿嘿的傻笑声。  
　　罗渽民拍拍他的背说，恭喜你呀。在那里等我，我很快就去找你。  
　　好。李帝努笑眯眯地应着，又长吁一口气道：“太开心了，肚子都饿了。”  
　　“好，好，我去做饭。”不用猜都知道他接下来要说什么，罗渽民自觉起身往厨房走。“你要吃什么？”  
　　“就——酱油鸡蛋饭吧！”  
　　“呃，你还真吃不腻啊。”  
　　我都做烦了。罗渽民小声咕哝。  
　　“……因为那是我对你的定情饭。”  
　　说完这话李帝努自己耳朵都红了。  
　　而罗渽民佯装冷静的外表下内心早已掀起百尺巨浪。  
　　——他哥绝对是世界上最可爱的人！  
　　至于吃完这顿饭，罗渽民又把他可爱的恋人扑倒在床上，这就是后话了。  
　　

Fin.


End file.
